


Take Zombies, add Magic

by WyrdRune



Series: Hollis Potter works [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dadfoot, Dog like animagus Hollis, Female Harry Potter, Hollis is a dork, Sirius is in this but not until later, Sirus black - Freeform, canon? Who's she?, i'm putting my heart and soul into this, she has a cool trench coat tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdRune/pseuds/WyrdRune
Summary: Hollis fell to her knees in wet grass gasping for breath the flickering gas station light lighting up the rain soaked concrete around her as she struggled to focus, her head pounding fiercely. All she could think at the moment was a litany of curses.So this is a project I've been working on to hopefully make me into a better writer, why Resident evil and Harry potter specifically? Cause I am a sucker for magic and Resident evil was my child hood so! Enjoy :D
Relationships: ?/Hollis
Series: Hollis Potter works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195049
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The owl Teaches the hound

Deathly silence fell over the battlefield, the laughs and jeers of the death eaters dropping in shocked silence as they watched their lord fall backwards, crumbling into dust, standing victorious on the other end was a child, no a  _ woman _ , green venomous eyes staring into the very soul of the death eaters and found them lacking.

Hollis Potter, the woman who conquered.

* * *

For a few weeks all Hollis felt was pain and bone deep cold that made her shiver beneath mounds of blankets. Dying had its consequences and Hollis was feeling them terribly. Many of her friends and classmates had died, some parents came sitting in hate and anger but still pulled her into vicious hugs and thanked them a thousand times.  Despite the doctors telling her to just stop and rest, ‘ _ you’ve done enough, miss Potter _ .’ She still went to every funeral and attended every ceremony of another casket being lowered into the earth even when some days all she wanted to do was curl up under blankets and die.  Slowly, she healed, the wizarding world picking up jagged broken pieces and gluing them painstaking back together, it wasn’t perfect but it was getting there.

It was as she was sitting in the hospital that an auror entered, he was rather old and scarred with a passing resembles to Daphne Greengrass and had offered her a job for when she was ready, not as an auror but something far more dangerous.  Hitwizards were a team of highly dangerous and trained wizards, they had a low life expectancy and were in a way the Black-Ops of the wizarding world, many who were invited turned it down and there were currently only four members, the low life expectancy caused by their members working strictly solo and occasionally being lent out to help muggle law enforcement, they were the researchers, the trackers, and the capturers. 

Hollis didn’t know why she did it, had stared at the card for hours debating, but, in the end she had accepted and upon her release from the hospital she took a few short weeks to get everything in order, she made peace with goblins, paying their hefty sums and it helped she gave all the goblin made items from the black vault back, had bought a shitty small apartment which she decorated with mismatched furniture and kept it in disarray (she never got over how much things being neat and sparkling clean made her hands ache from phantom chemicals)

“Ms. Potter.” turning Hollis regarded the cloaked figure, they were clearly female and very tall with dark mocha skin and red painted lips with a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth, her cloak went down to mid thigh with a belt around her waist with numerous pouches, at odds with her trench coat was a pair of lacy black gloves covering her hands, the vivid crimson of her nails visible beneath.

“I am Owl, Guardian has assigned me to be your mentor for the foreseeable future, Do not disappoint me. I expect great things from you Ms. Potter." Owl's lips curved into a mockery of a smile as she flashed on shark canine. What followed could only torture, and in some cases it was, the Hit wizard training was fast paced and brutal, Owl had a goblin liaison perform a ritual that wouldn’t fully clear the damage from years of malnutrition, but would help the potion regimen be more effective, she would never reach her full height sure but she wouldn't be at danger from being blown off a cliff by the wind, Owl's words not hers.

Over the next six months Hollis felt like she was going to die, Owl's training was fast paced and brutal and never set on one think, Owl would sit on her back with tea set and teach her about runes followed by rapid fire questioning that had owl somehow growing heavier or adding more onto her count if she got them wrong, the first few weeks her arms felt like Jelly and she had bandaged hands from all the broken tea sets, she became well acquainted with the exasperated but sympathetic healer of the base named Pony who was a middle aged man with sandy blond hair and permanently amused gray eyes.

Owl made it her goal to teach Hollis everything she hadn't learned or had ignored in school, she had a lot to say about her taking divination.

"Are you a seer?" Owl said deadly calm causing Hollis to pause from picking flowery porcelain from her palms.

"No, ma'am?" Owl pinched the bridge of her nose never dislodging her hood.

"Then why, of all the things, did you take _divination_ , if you are not a seer!" Hollis winced at the angry shout but had to appreciate the level of Disgust and derision Owl had put into the word Divination on a level that nearly matched Snape at his worst, then the appreciation died a swift death when Owl forced her to learn runes within a week or else, and when Owl used or else it filled you with dread because she was the worst sort of punisher, _creative._

With Hitwizards you could not stagnate, that was the main thing Owl had taught her, you need to push yourself, you learned a new charm? Great, break the spell down until you can cast it in your sleep wandless and with your pinkie, do not try and specialize in one direction, if Hollis learned a charm, owl expected her to learn a jinx and and a potion and have a notebook that broke each of them down entirely. Owl also taught her to withstand torture, and had been grimly proud at how well she did, and had cut the lesson short sending Hollis off to get some rest. 

Owl didn't just teach her magic, she taught her muggle fighting techniques, from Krav maga to muay thai and even how to fight dirty, during this time Owl had her work on endurance and her muscles, at the 9 month mark of the start of her training, Hollis had gone from a short, painfully thin, and bruised woman with knobby knees, to a tall and athletic woman with muscled arms and legs. It was at this time owl had sat her down and handed her a leather bound journal with a paw print on the front.

"For this I cannot help you, the last two months of your training are for you to gain your Animagus form which will be your code name, Pony and I will set up your kit in the mean time, Do not try the transformation without Me being present understood." Hollis nodded sharply and took the book to her room sitting on the bed and opening to the index taking in all that she would be learning, with a soft sight Hollis got to work.

Standing in the room naked under Owls gaze was doing wonders for Hollis's concentration..not, sweat beaded down her brow as she struggled to focus on the shift on the cold wind she felt with every meeting of the shadowy Animagus. Taking a deep breath Hollis began to earth the soft crash of waves and the rattle of chains like ominous windchimes that rang in her ears, taking up all that she knew until her eyes snapped open. She was a lot taller than before glancing down she found massive paws with dark fur and black nails, the left paw had a single nail that was white, raising her head she paused as she stared straight into one of the mirrors circling the room. 

A massive hound stared back at her with piercing green eyes, two dark segmented horns curved from beside large pointed ears, the fur around the chest was thicker almost like a mane and covered up small spines sticking from the back, they were flexible and she could lay them flat against her back, around the neck was a chain that hung down like a broken collar. Circling she studied the muscles that rippled with every movement of powerful legs, despite her massive size she was clearly meant for speed. Owl hummed as she started to circle her flipping through a journal in her hands frowning with every turn of the page before nodding three pages before the end.

"While it is hard to tell, from the chains and horns there, you are most likely an Urco from Asturian myth, a bad omen. Now then, lets practice so its instant, shall we?" Hollis gave a low whine.

* * *

Standing in front of the leader of the Hitwizards, the man who had invited her, Guardian, Hollis was surprised to see that there were three others besides her two she recognized the other she did not, there was Thora Dinnet a mute hufflepuff with gray brown hair and blue eyes and Eamon Tavish a ravenclaw with brown hair and brown eyes. Pony flashed her a thumbs up from the side.

"I have read the reports, watched the progress you've made. While you have your faults you work to break them. After some careful though and some arguments, we have decided upon your codename. This name cannot be changed, now then Starting with Mr. Tavish, your codename will be Gecko, welcome to the ranks." Tavish accepted the shrunken chest from Guardian and was guided away by a broad shouldered man.

"Ms Dinnet, Boar, welcome to the ranks." Dinnet inclined her head accepting her craft and stepped beside a man with his hood down, he looked ill with sickly gray skin and dark circles under his eyes.

"Ms Potter, Careful consideration went into your name as your animagus form is a mythical creature, we decided upon the code name Omen, Welcome to the ranks." Hollis stepped over to stand beside Owl who patted her hand discreetly giving a small proud smile. Guardian crossed his arms behind his back slowly studying the three.

"As of today you will no longer be training with your mentors, they can reveal themselves to you if they wish, when you leave here today you will wear your gear, take a week to speak face to face with family and friends , pamphlets will be handed out for you to give family members as explanations. Again, Welcome to the ranks, missions start in a week. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" 

Hollis studied herself in the mirror taking in the uniform, slightly heeled dragon hide boots went up to mid calf, they were dark gray brown in color with runes stitched on the inside for better grip on bad terrain and some protection runes, tucked into the boots were a pair of black flexible pants with extendable pockets and a thick belt with storage runes lining the sides, the shirt was a sleeveless skin tight top that went up and covered her throat, bracers covered her forearms with the left having a wand holster built in. The main part of the uniform was the cloak, Hollis's cloak went down past her knees and was black with a blue tint made form dragon hide layered over rune clothe, it had pouches similar to Owl's robe but the hood came to a point over her nose. tugging on the cloak she grabbed the lipstick that wasn't normal lipstick but something made by the unspeakables known simply as translating lipstick if you spoke and you were in a different country it would translate your words seamlessly, since Hollis's scar cut into her upper lip, she only put it on the bottom lip.

packing up her things she carefully organized them in the different pouches and flipped up her hood which amplified the senses and could be adjusted with a tap of the hand to a run on the right bracer. Hollis nodded and stepped out of the room finding owl waiting for her smiling softly, Hollis grinned and stepped forward.

"So? Did I Disappoint?" She asked cheekily.

"Yes." Hollis blinked at Owl who's lips twitched "You broke almost all of my tea sets Omen, now then, I'm sure you were wondering if I would ever show my face, hm?"Hollis nodded hesitantly, Owl laughed softly and reached up and slid her hood down, piercing violet eyes stared down at her, dark wavy hair was pulled back in a bun, Hollis could safely say she had no idea who this woman was.

"Theora Zabini, a distant relative to one of your classmates, Blaise, he was rather amused at your antics you know." Hollis shook Theora's hand with a crooked smile.

"A pleasure to meet you. Now..can you show me the way out?" Theora cackled and began to guide Hollis out of the building.

"You owe me dinner for breaking all my tea sets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good..bad? tell me what ya'll think! I wanted the first chapter to be kind of a gloss over of the training and stuff, but we will pick back up in next chapter with explanations to Weasleys and a bit of a time skip maybe? What do ya think :)


	2. In which there are emotions and full names are shouted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit dialogue heavy, Hollis meets up with family and friends gets a new case.

Hollis stood on the stoop of the front door of the burrow trying for formulate her words, the last she had seen everyone had been the day before she left and she had found that Hermione and Ron got married, Ron was an auror trainer and Hermione was working her way very quickly through the ranks in the R&D department, not quite the unspeakable but Hollis could tell they were scouting her.

“Come on Hollis, just get it over with.” she muttered and rapped on the door just able to see the little clock handle Molly had put on there during third year, spin and stop at home. Molly appeared in the doorway freezing hand flying to her lips.

“Hey Mrs. Weasley. I uh-” Molly jerked Hollis into a near painful hug Hollis was now a bit taller than Molly so it was slightly awkward but Hollis sighed and sunk into the hug wrapping her arms around Molly who sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

“Mum? Whose…..Hollis?” glancing to Ginny Hollis waved hesitantly and yelped as Ginny launched across the kitchen to hug her tightly, cursing angrily.

“We thought you were killed! You said you’d be away for a while, not almost a whole year!” the angry red head hissed grabbing Hollis’s face in a bruising grasp turning it left and right brown eyes darting over looking for any signs of damage, Hollis huffed but adjusted her grip so she could support Ginny who was still clinging to her tightly.

“I will explain, if I’m allowed inside?” Hollis glanced to Molly who sniffled and looked affronted.

“Hollis Euphemia Potter! This is your _home_ , you will always be welcome here, come in, come in! I’ll put on the kettle.” Hollis laughed fondly and walked inside still holding Ginny, she plopped down on a chair relaxing for the first time in months at the feeling of family and home that the Burrow always held.

“You going to let go anytime soon?” Hollis asked Ginny who gave her a cheeky grin and held on tighter resting her head on Hollis’s shoulder, rolling her eyes Hollis rummaged in the satchel at her hip and placed the pamphlets on the table Ginny snagging one taking in the moving title and the hooded figures on the front.

“Hit..wizard..Hollis?” Molly frowned and took a pamphlet after setting down a cup of tea for everyone.

“They approached me when I was in the hospital, The day after I left I was taken into the ministry and only just got out yesterday morning, I had some errands to run or I would have instantly come here.” Ginny eyed her carefully taking in the muscled arms and taller frame.

“That explains the lack of ribs poking me in the back.” She mused prodding at Hollis’s abdomen.

“But it’s so dangerous,” Molly whispered, trembling fingers pressed against her lips, Hollis easily escaped Ginny’s hold and knelt beside Molly, turning her towards her taking the woman's cold hands into her own.

“I spent the past months training, I will be fine, and safe. I’ll come straight here after every mission, alright?” Molly sobbed and pulled Hollis up and into a hug.

“You Are the most danger prone child I've ever seen, dear. You better come over a lot more than every mission you hear me? Or I'll send the twins to track you down.” Hollis gave a wet laugh sniffling as she hugged Molly tightly standing and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I promise. "Smiling softly at Mrs. Weasley, Hollis was glad to be home.

“Hollis Euphemia Potter!” Hollis jerked whipping around yelping as a wave of stinging hexes flew at her from a very angry Hermione, this was going to be a long and painful night.

* * *

After calming down Hurricane Hermione Hollis sat watching as Hermione and Ron read through the pamphlets Ron pouting.

“You were supposed to join the aurors with me.” He whined unhappily and Hollis huffed.

“That would have been the plan, but they approached me,I couldn’t see myself as an auror. I can’t explain it but something was telling me to take the offer.” She sighed, shaking a hand through her hair.

“Well..it did you some good, you don’t look like death warmed over.” Hermione grumbled eyeing her with an intense stare before she stomped forward and grabbed Hollis by the shoulders.

“You left me to have my bachelorette party with the likes of Lavender, but you're here so I am formally inviting you to my baby shower.” Hollis froze with a deer in the headlights look, glancing down at Hermione’s stomach which was slightly pudgy.

“What.” Ginny let out a burst of snorting laughs slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Ron reacted the same way,” She said with a cackle, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“He also fainted, when do you return to work?” 

“End of the week.” Hermione nodded sharply.

“Good we’ll throw the baby shower the day before, now I’m going to bed. I have work in the morning, don’t you dare disappear Hollis.” Hermione warned as Hollis threw up her hands in a placating gesture.

“I won’t, I won’t, can I stay here tonight Molly?” Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly nodding.

“You can stay in Charlie's old room, I think it’s time for us all to go to bed, it’s been an emotional time and we’ll need our strength for tomorrow.” hollis frowned in confusion, Ginny leaned over and whispered two words that had her wincing.

“Andy and Tonks.”

* * *

The rest of the explanations went about as well as you’d expect, Tonks slapped her before hugging the stuffing out of her and forced her to stay and cuddle with Teddy, Andromeda stared at her in a cold fury and warned her to never do that again. 

The twins had her try out some of their experiments that left her a bright blue with magenta hair and speaking in pig latin for the rest of the day which thankfully made the rest of the reunions less painful and more embarrassing. At the end of Hermione's Baby shower she had hugged each and everyone of her family and friends tightly and went back to her apartment to adjust her kit, now with new items gifted by the twins.

* * *

The streets of France were crowded tourists bustling to and fro taking pictures of anything and everything one of the few not moving was a cloaked figure leaning against the wall of a book store with their arms crossed. Their eyes were locked on a pale dark haired man with a sizeable bruise on his jaw moving through the crowd with disgust on his face and his eyes darting left and right.

The man wrapped his arms around the waist of a young woman studying a map and you could barely see it but his lips moved forming the word ‘ _imperio_ ’. The cloaked figure pushed off the wall and walked towards the man stepping into the alley way right after him, activating an anti-apparittion and portkey ward. Cadius Nott was a low level but still extremely dangerous dark wizard that preyed on muggles draining them of their blood and blaming it on vampires, he recently killed a group of aurors who ran across him in London and had quickly left to France.

Omen dropped a hand roughly on Cadius’s shoulder causing him to freeze.

“Cadius Nott, release the woman.” shakily he did as told holding his hands out letting the woman fall to the ground like a puppet with her strings cut. Omen slapped a run on the base of Cadius’s neck which bound his magic. This one was looking to be an easy case.

No sooner did the thought cross her mind Omen was twisted out of the way of a cutting curse that hit Cadius who howled in pain, Omen activated the portkey that would send Cadius to base and regarded the scowling form of Marcus flint, now looking more like a troll since school.

“Well well well, Marcus Flint.” Omen drawled wand sliding easily into her hand.

“See, I knew it was you Potter, how are you enjoying the new scar my father gave you?” He sneered eyes darting to the scar that cut into her upper lip revealing her left incisor.

“A lot more than he enjoyed that kiss with the dementors.” Omen dodged the enraged spell fire, a sickly purple spell smacking into the ground. Omen threw down a bulb of Peruvian instant darkness using her strong sense of smell to move quickly behind Nott and roughly kick the back of his knees sending him sprawling with a shocked cry. Omen slapped another rune on the back of his neck instantly activating it as the smoke cleared. 

Moving over to the woman she checked her over, removing the tracking charms on her and cleared the imperio and once her eyes cleared she obliviated her carefully giving her the memory of visiting a coffee shop. Guiding the woman out and into the bustling streets Omen stepped back into the alleyway removing her wards and portrayed back to base being greeted by Pony.

“Status?” he asked as he ushered her onto a table, flicking diagnostic charms at her like they were going out of style.

“No injuries to report, the capture of Cadius Nott and Marcus Flint was a success, Flint cast a purple spell, which i have seen before but do not know the name of.” Pony hummed lowly and handed her a potion, which she knocked back, one did not argue with Pony.

“You have some lingering dark residue, this is a precaution just in case there are any side effects from being close to the spell. Good work, Omen, go report to Guardian.” Hopping off the table Omen nodded sharply and made her way through the infirmary passing by an unconscious and pale Boar whose chest was bound in bandages.

Guardians office was close to the infirmary so it only took her ten minutes to arrive and rap on the door.

“Enter.” Pushing the door open Omen bowed to Guardian who was sifting through paperwork on his desk neatly.

“Welcome back, Omen. Report.” Omen snapped into a straight backed stance arms behind her back.

“I arrived at 0900 hours in Marseille France, I surveyed the area for two days until the target appeared, the target proceeded to take a muggle woman, approximately twenty five years of age, and imperio her guiding her into an alley, He went down without a struggle but a previous unknown, Marcus Flint, cast a severing charm cutting into the targets back. Marcus Flint went down equally as easy with a peruvian darkness and a knock to the back of his knees, I present you their wands, sir.” Omen held out a wooden case which ,Guardian accepted nodding.

‘Good work, your pay will be sent in two hours to your case. Your next case will be a long one.” Guardian held out a thick file. 

“This will be your third Rank XX case, Omen, stay safe. Dismissed.”

* * *

Hollis emerged from a baked goods shop with a cream cheese bagel and a carrying tray with two coffees, Ginny waved at her from another seat with a grin, Dean sat beside her scribbling in his art journal.

“Hey you two.” Hollis greeted taking a seat and slid the tray over Dean flashing her a quick smile before he went back to drawing. Ginny had threatened her with bodily harm if she didn’t show up to a weekly outing at either a coffee shop or a park. Not that Hollis minded, she loved the bagels here. 

“How was work?” Dean asked, since Ginny was preoccupied with her iced coffee.

“Rough, no injuries. How about you? Sadie still collicky?” Dean sighed and nodded.

“She’s a bit of a needy baby, but I’m not giving up on her, did Ginny tell you about her scout?” Ginny gave Dean a betrayed look but huffed.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, but, A scout approached me after one of the games and wanted me to go to tryouts for the Holy head Harpies.” Hollis beamed excitedly.

“Oh that’s amazing Gin! You’ve got this in the bag!” She encouraged reaching over to fist bump her.

“Oh uhm...Xeno stopped by the other night, he had a box that was labelled for you.” Hollis froze, a smile dropping from her face as Ginny slid a box over, it was wrapped in a chaotic, but artful, mess of wrappings with a zig zagged lime green and neon red ribbon, on a tag was her name writing in a familiar script. Hollis pulled the box closer tracing the letters of her name and pulled it down onto her lap.

“I’ll open it later at home.” she murmured softly and the rest of the visit passed in light conversation and awkward silences. 

Hollis stared down at the box sitting across from it on her bed, she had a lot of unresolved issues with the death of Luna, it still ached to think of the flighty blonde she thought of as a little sister, Reaching out she carefully unwrapped the package steeling herself as she lifted the lid.

“Oh Luna.” she whispered picking up the earring case studying the carefully made radish earrings, Luna's old Lions head and spectrespecs were placed atop an and her old cork bottle necklace. Hollis put the necklace on and moved to the mirror to hook the earrings in her ears, the weight almost comforting.

She spent the rest of the night going through the album, reliving the good and bad memories each picture held. When she was done she slipped it into the mokeskin pouch that hung around her neck, a gift from Hermione. Hollis spent the next morning going over her case file recognizing the duo as Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, both girls were on something of a killing spree, if memory served her right, Hollis was pretty sure Pansy had been bitten by one of Greyback's pack and had consequentially infect Bulstrode, Hollis would have thought the two would avoid each other, Pansy was always picking on Bulstrode.

Currently the duo were holed up in Austria terrorizing the locals of a small town, from the notes added it used to be a ministry of magic before magic users had fled Austria for Germany sometime in the 1950's, the reasons unclear. Hollis never got over packing all of her earthly possessions (which wasn't much) since the year on the run, she kept some gold on her to live comfortably should she be stuck on the run again, plus she had a Gringotts card which was like muggle bank card but had antitheft runes and charged next to nothing since the card was painfully expensive. Hollis rolled her shoulders and changed into her uniform, soon Hitwizard Omen stood in her place, flexing her hands, she grabbed the supplied portkey and activated it.

Time for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm most likely going to come back and fix some of these feels a bit rushed, next chapter we'll start getting into Hollis going to Racoon city.


	3. Pansy and Millicent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't quite do fight scenes all that well yet, but tadaa!

If there was one thing Omen hated about her job it would be the portkeys, sure Owl had beat graceful landings into her but it never helped the queasy feeling in her gut and as she landed in the Austrian ministry she walked a bit stiltedly outside and into the fresh air.

Most wizards would be stopped by security but hitwizard were given free passes as it was assumed they were hunting something, as long as they didn’t have a second person when they arrived it was smooth sailing.

It was an hour train ride to Windfelden, which was 50 miles from the target location, a small sleepy town called Lynlyll which used to be home to some 40-60 wizards and witches and their ministry. At some point they fled Lynlyll, the survivors refusing to speak of whatever they had seen, some of the older unspeakables and aurors mused that something had come through the arch, a mirror to the veil but the Austrian ministry hadn’t used it as a means of execution.

Unlike the veil, the Arch had things that came through and most things they shoved through for experimenting were forcibly whipped back with near deadly force. Omen sighed softly at the soft ache the day Sirius fell through the veil vivid in her mind as she made her way through the crowds of witches and wizards and out onto the muggle side, the train station was to the immediate right, after exchanging some wizarding money into muggle, Omen was soon situated on a rather comfortable seat that had a foldable table in front.

An old couple were seated across from her, the woman with a heavy southern accent, the man silent and amused. Omen’s lips quirked up as she leaned back to rest, she knew she wouldn’t be having much rest in the upcoming days. Turning her attention to the window, Omen let herself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Standing outside the barrier to Lynlyll Omen studied the heavy and ancient wards that blocked the town off in a bubble, reaching a hand out she prodded at the wards experimentally, there was some resistance before her hand breached. Taking a deep breath she stepped through feeling a wave of vertigo as the breezy and warmth faded to stillness and a sudden sharp bitter coldness. Grimacing at the slimy feeling Omen started off down the street keeping her senses alert and wand at the ready.

The road slowly transferred to a mud path and finally cobbled streets, elegant buildings lined each side of the streets, an apothecary with overgrown plant life busting through the windows reaching towards the sky, some twisted and sickly looking. The feeling of being watched increased until she finally removed her invisibility cloak and draped it over her shoulders, the cloak lengthening to cover her boots, striding down the street, Omen looked for any sign of Parkinson or Bulstrode, she came across overturned carts, and the closer to the ministry the more dried blood that stained the streets.

With the sound of a glass bottle dropping Hollis turned her head staring as a painfully thin Pansy Parkinson stepped form an alleyway horrid scars disfiguring her face as she sniffed the air her tongue darting out to wet dry and cracked lips. She wasn’t entirely human with thick fur covering her skin and her face was slightly elongated. Something horribly disfigured inched out around her side, missing one arm and with a deep set scar across her face, Millicent Bulstrode acted nothing like a human and everything like an animal as she snuffled against the ground, lips peeling back with a low growl. 

Double checking that the scent blockers were in effect, Omen carefully backtracked her steps keeping her eyes on the two girls who seemed to know she was there, but not exactly where. Once she was a safe distance away from the unnerving duo Omen found a more or less intact building and moved all the way to the top room barricading herself in side, pulling a chair over to the window she cleared a small spot for her to see out and flipped open a notepad and settled down to wait.

She sat there for three days before she saw the duo again, Pansy appeared first covered in blood and trailing her fingers over the leaves of a particularly thorny plant at the apothecary, under her arm was a basket filled with entrails and leaves and something unidentifiable from her location.

Bulstrode was another story, she made several trips from the ministry and to the start of the town, seemingly on patrol, sometimes she would return with a poor animal clenched in her jaws, other times she would be covered in mud and seemingly pleased with herself.

Like clockwork they repeated this, Pansy going to different buildings with a basket, Millicent patrolling, the night of the full moon, Omen waited until the duo burst out of the ministries and shot off into the forests surrounding before she left her hideout taking the form of the massive hound, padding her way down the street nose wrinkling at the very strong sense of blood and rot, Omen slipped into the ministry finding a den of sorts, piles of blankets and clothing were set up in a bed formation, in the middle was a firepit with smoldering charcoal, there were blood trials leading off to the left and the half eaten body off a woman, her skin pale and eyes wide.

Padding over studying the woman carefully, Omen matched her to a missing hiker by the name of Marian Holshey. Taking note of the surrounding area, Omen moved over to the door with the blood trail nudging it open and slowly followed it peering into the different doors on her way until she entered a massive atrium with stairs leading up to a platform, the carcasses of humans and animals were shoved in neat piles, some were propped up against the marble arch at the platform, others had seemingly been still alive and had crawled around a little before passing out form their wounds.

“See I knew I hadn’t been mistaken.” Purred a ragged and raspy voice, Omen whipped around finding a hunched over and bloodied Pansy, her hands tangled in the hair of a blonde woman who was missing a leg.

“I’d know your presence anywhere, Scarface.” Pansy growled, whipping her wand and forcing Omen out of her Animagus form, standing from her crouched position, Omen let her wand slide into her palm, the comforting swell of magic eased some of the panic that had set in. The doorways had all been blocked by the mounds of corpses. Pansy tossed the body of the woman onto one of them easily rolling her shoulders and licking blood from her lips, amber eyes glowing in the near darkness of the room.

“Potter,” Bulstrode growled crawling in from around Pansy crouching animalistic ally beside her, ragged black hair hanging into her face.

“Bulstrode. Parkinson. It’s been a while” Omen stated taking careful steps backwards, the back of her heels touching the first step leading up to the arch. Not only did they have their wands still, they had embraced their wolf side and were now ten times as deadly, meaning her chances of making it out of this intact were next to none, at the very least they were less likely to turn her and more likely to brutally tear her to pieces.

“We’ve waited so long for you to show back up, crawled through the dirt like vermin...our families disowned us all because of your pet werewolf.” Pausing Omen stared at them in confusion.

“Greyback wasn’t my pet.” Pansy snarled lips peeling back to reveal blackened gums and yellowed teeth.

“Greyback didn’t turn me, Lupin did! Bit me in blind panic, like the mutt he was, now all would have been fine, if it hadn’t been the full moon, and it's all your fault! I mauled my mother to death! My little brother! My father finally locked me up putting me in the old dungeons at Bulstrode manor, but i got out, slaughtered them all, but Millie..poor fat and stupid Millie.” Bulstrode growled lowly glaring at Pansy in disgust, wincing as the brunette clubbed her over the head with a warning growl.

“We escaped with the ministry at our heels, We somehow got across the border, and made ourselves a home here, we threw up some noise and killed those who came to slaughter us and lock us up, hoping one day, that perfect little _potter_ , would show up. "Pansy slashed her hand and Millicent launched forward with a guttural snarl. With a curse Omen dove to the side shifting easily and avoided another reverse Animagus spell as Bulstrode landed on her jaws clamping onto one shoulder and wrenching it to the left sending pain shooting down her spine. Bucking roughly Omen slammed backwards Bulstrode hitting the stairs with a sharp expelling of air, nimbly avoiding another reversal spell from a jeering and laughing Pansy.

Skittering to her feet Bulstrode’s eyes were glazed over with rage as she began a mindless and relentless assault of claws and teeth backing Hollis up that archway stairs shoving Bulstrode back down the stairs, Pansy finally hit her with another reversal spell, Hollis sent an overpowered blasting charm at the ceiling stumbling and falling backwards a strangled scream slipping from her lips as she hit her shoulder roughly against the marbled pillar, the hand falling into the water substance of the veil.

It burned sending heat flaring up her arm and making her stomach roll violently, tugging her arm uselessly Hollis grunted with exertion as Millicent charged up the stairs slamming into her jaws inches away from her throat, but she had slammed into her just hard enough to send them both spilling into the arch.

“Accio Bulstrode!” Pansy howled and suddenly Hollis was free falling, in pain and feeling an intense feeling of vertigo. It finally stopped as she landed hard on her feet, she stumbled vomiting off to the side. Hollis fell to her knees in wet grass, gasping for breath. The flickering gas station light above her lit up the rain soaked concrete around her as she struggled to focus, her head pounding fiercely. The only thing she could safely think at the moment was a litany of curses.


	4. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strong language and gore.

Hollis gagged at the sharp putrid smell of rotting blood, stronger than it had been in the atrium, curling her fingers in the grass to steady herself, her magic rolled uncomfortably beneath her skin.

“Hey! Are you alright?” jerking in surprise Hollis sucked in a sharp breath as a hand landed on her shoulder, the woman frowned down at her a bike helmet held under one arm like a football, auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Groaning Hollis heaved herself to her feet swaying unsteadily whether it was from blood loss or falling through the arch she couldn’t tell.

Taking a few steadying breaths, Hollis took in her surroundings there was a green sign displaying an odd peppermint wheel like logo off to the side, ‘ _ Welcome to Racoon City, Home of Umbrella _ ’.

“Strange.” Hollis turned back towards the woman who was frowning at blood on the ground, Hollis cleared her throat.

“Hey, where am I?” She grimaced at her voice, which was raspy and tortured most likely from her screaming, stepping closer to the woman Hollis’s nose scrunched up at the sharp smell of blood, it had an odd scent underneath of it like something sick and rotten.

“Arklay county, Missouri.” The woman said slowly eyeing her curiously as she opened the door yelping and throwing up her hands.

“Don’t shoot!” she shouted at whoever was inside.

“Get down!” The woman sharply ducked and Hollis’s eyes widened as four gunshots rang out in succession sending a shambling man missing half of his face, the bullets hit him twice in the shoulder and once in the forehead before it went down with a wet squelch.

“Merlin,” Hollis breathed as she took in the shambling corpses attracted to the gun fire.

“You two ok?” A blonde haired blued eyed man questioned eyes flicking briefly to them before back at the corpses his lips pressed in a thin grim line.

“Yeah, think so, thanks.” THe woman readjusted her grip on her pistol, Hollis felt faintly sick, a persistent drum beat behind her eyes making it harder and harder to focus.

“Could be better,” She mused, eyeing the body of a child still clutching a blood soaked doll, Hollis couldn’t help but see Teddy superimposed over the child and ahd to look away, her eyes landing on the police cruiser passenger and driver's door open.

“Look, if we can get to the car, we may make it out of here alive.” The man grunted, Hollis jerked as the woman fired two shots at one of the undead that got to close.

“You feeling alright, miss?” the man asked peering over at Hollis who gave a wobbly grin in return.

“Get to the car, get in!” Something smashed against the glass behind them, the grotesque and very rotted face of a man mouthing the glass leaving a smear of blood and drool.

“Go!” The trio hastily shot across the concrete Hollis pausing to help the woman get free from one of the faster undead who had stumbled and grabbed onto her hips, diving into the car Hollis ended up half sin the back seat and was dumped back into the seat when the man pulled out sharply, the tell tale thump of him running something over barely audible over the buzzing in her ears. Silently Hollis adjusted herself onto the seat wand sliding into her palm as she cast a diagnostic charm on herself.

Infection from Millicent biting her was quickly setting in, she was also dehydrated which made next to no sense since she had drank water before leaving her hideout. Leaning back against the door with a heavy sigh, Hollis closed her eyes trying to make the sharp feeling of nausea go away. It was a long while before either of them spoke, the one to break the silence being the woman who had stared at an overturned and burning car.

“What the hell is going on?” She demanded turning back to the man who was gripping the steering wheel with tight blood soaked hands.

“I don’t know, hopefully they’ll have some answers at the police station.” the woman turned back to him frowning.

“Wiat, you’re a cop?” The man nodded jerkily peering back at Hollis through the rear view mirror.

“Y-yeah, Leon Kennedy, you are..?” He asked the woman with a wry grin.

“Claire, Claire redfield, what about you?” Hollis blinked sluggishly at Claire.

“Hollis Potter.” groaning, Hollis sat up scrubbing a hand down her face.

“Are you alright? Did you get bit? It seems to be the method of turning you into those things.” Leon asked and Hollis hummed lowly.

“I was bit, but not form one of those, either of you have any water?” Claire rummaged around in a pouch at her side and held out a mini bottle of water, nodding in thanks Hollis sipped carefully at the water before rummaging in a pouch at her own hip and removed a bottle of tylenol, originally she had bought it for Tonks who still suffered from cruciatus exposure, but she obviously wasn’t getting it now.

“Either of you Live around here?” Leon asked after a moment of silence.

“No, i’m...just here.” Hollis finished lamely.

“I’m just looking for my brother, he’s a cop as well.” Leon nodded with a soft smile.

“Well it’s a good thing we found each other then, I don’t know what to expect anymore.” He said gravely. Neither Claire of Hollis had anything to say after that.

* * *

Hollis was the first one to hear it, a man droning in a faintly alarmed voice.

“Attention all Citizens: Due to a citywide outbreak, You are advised to take shelter at the Racoon City Police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.” Hollis peered out the barred window taking in the destruction, cars wrecked or with half eaten bodies torn from them, fires that were so strong the rain did nothing to help put them out, distantly she could hear low explosions.

“Holy shit,” Hollis whispered quietly as thunder arced across the sky lighting up the blood and rain on the concrete.

“Oh my god, this is so unreal.” Claire said eyes locked on the scenery passing by, Hollis gave a grunt of agreement frowning.

“The station’s not much further, they’ll know something.” Leon soothed which didn’t seem to work as Clair finally turned away from the window fiddling with her hands.

“Yeah but, what if we’re the only ones? What if there are no others-” Leon cut her off, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

“No! There’s survivors.. It's a big city,” he swallowed thickly as they passed an overturned stroller.

“There has to be.” Hollis leaned forward as they came up to a barricade, Leon game to a stop putting it in park, a very sudden wariness over coming her, Hollis peered out the window lips pressed in a thin line.

“Looks like we’re walking from here.” Hollis grabbed leon's shoulder tightly as he went to open the door. Hunched over a bloated corpse were two of the undead, one of their heads slowly turned.

“More like Running.” Claire said, sounding rather sick.

“Yeah good call” Hollis jerked as something smashed against Leon's window.

“ Jesus Christ!” Claire yelped Hollis felt panic start to creep in as they were quickly surrounded.

“Leon! We gotta back up!” Claire shouted Leon hastily did as told Hollis let out a curse as she looked back seeing a semi racing towards them, she could just see a grimacing man holding the side of his neck.

“Holy shit, Get out, get out now.” Hollis tried the handle letting out a curse as she remembered it was a cruiser, the back seat didn't have a way to get out unless opened from the outside.

‘I can’t!” Claire yelped Hollis grabbed the duo's shoulders repairing to apparate them out when the truck slammed roughly into the cruiser Hollis grunted as she was pitched forward into the front seat splayed mostly across Claire, the cruiser spinning and spiraling violently into the barricade.

After a moment Leon fell out the drivers door, there was a sharp smell of gasoline, Holding onto Clair more securely Hollis apparated them safely away just as the first explosion hit, Hollis fell to the ground throwing up, her head felt like it would explode.

“Claire! Hollis! You ok?” Peering up she found they were only a few inches from the car.

“Yeah! We’re alright! How about you?” Claire shouted back Helping Hollis to her feet, giving her a look that they were going to be having words soon.

“I can’t stay here, it's not safe!” Leon shouted back, Hollis groaned rummaging in a green pouch at her hip and downed the anti nausea potion, she couldn’t afford to be sick right now.

“Go ahead! We’ll meet you at the station! Come on.” Hollis nodded sharply as they started down the street avoiding the undead.

“What was that back there? The teleporting thing.” Claire demanded as they jogged down some stairs in an alleyway.

“Just something I can do, not much use right now, somethings wrong.” Hollis grunted as she knocked her shoulder against a corner from turning too fast, her reaction times were getting slower. As they rounded the corner Claire gave a relieved smile.

‘The Police station!...Almost there. You good still?” Hollis nodded as they passed a school bus, she could spot small hands pawing at the windows.

“Come one!” with one last sprint they made it safely into the gate, Clair slamming the bolt across so the undead couldn’t get to them.

Entering the police department Hollis was reminded sharply of the ministry, marbled floors covered in bloody boot prints and smeared, drag marks leading off in different directions and a makeshift hospital set up.

“You sit here, I'm going to look around.” Hollis frowned but conceded, her shoulder needed tending to. Stepping behind a curtain, Hollis shrugged off her cloak hissing as it pulled against the wound, eyeing it carefully, it was bruised and the wound was hot and sticky, removing the first aid field kit Hollis carefully got to work disinfecting and stitching the longer gashes that had torn when she had ripped her arm free, it was a pretty decently sized wound. Sending a few overpowered episkeys’s, the only healing spell she could accurately do even with her messed up magic. While it didn’t close the wound all the way, werewolf bites were a bitch to heal, it closed enough that she wouldn’t be at risk of being eaten alive. Wrapping a bandage carefully around her shoulder and bicep, Hollis repacked her med kit meticulously followed by the cloak.

Stepping out Hollis began to explore the atrium picking up things that looked useful, she paused as there was a click.

“Please tell me your not one of those fucking things.” Hollis slowly turned around finding a man hunched over with one hand pressed over a wound the other aiming a gun at her, though it was shaky at best.

“I’m not one of those things,Easy!” Hollis reached out and steadied the man guiding him to one of the cots, peeling his hand away, ignoring his hiss of pain as she tugged down the bandages frowning at the bite.

“Help! Help!” Hollis jerked hastily running over as Claire struggled against zombies clinging to her legs, with two sharp kicks to the face, Hollis freed her the door slamming down leaving a twitching hand behind.

“Shit, shit!” Claire panted trembling.

“You alright?” Hollis frowned at the man who was now beside her pulling Claire to her feet.

“You’re safe for now, kid stop looking at me like that.” Hollis huffed and nudged the man back to the cot, she switched the bandages out for clean wounds grimacing at the smell of rot already coming off the man, she was too late to do anything even if she could.

“Marvin Branagh.” He introduced grunting in pain.

‘Thanks, I’m Claire, this is Hollis.” Marvin nudged Hollis.

“Hand me that,” picking up the small laptop from the counter Hollis carefully passed it to Marvin who began to look something up.

“SO nobody knows what caused this?” Claire questioned after Marvin Explained the situation, Hollis was sitting on the service desk sorting through what she had on her.

“There’s a lot of theories,” Marvin shifted to turn towards them looking paler and paler by the second.

“But all I know is this place is crawling with zombies.” Claire scoffed pulling a radio out of her back pocket.

“You’re telling me, Once we find Chris we’re outta here.” She grumbled scowling down at the radio. Marvin studied Claire for a moment.

“You’re really Chris’s sister?” Claire perked up.

‘Why? Did you find something?” She crossed over to peer at the notebook with a frown.

‘Yeah, he's on vacation, Europe i think.” claire seemed relieved.

“That’s great news!” Marvin cleared his throat tapping something in the journal.

“I have something even greater, a way out through  _ this _ secret passageway.” Claire nodded taking the journal, Hollis carefully moved over beside Marvin as he groaned hunching over his eyes squeezed tight in pain.

“We should get you to a hospital,” Claire urged worriedly, frowning when Marvin waved her away.

“Let me at least make it easier.” Hollis muttered placing her palm over the bite focusing on a numbing spell Marvin jerked head snapping to her in shock.

“What the hell was that?” He stared down at his side with a frown moving from side to side at least until Hollis grabbed him.

“It only numbed it, I’m not all that great at healing and anything I'd give you would only make it worse.” Hollis said regrettably Marvin studied ehr intently nodding.

“Either way, thanks, I'll at least not die in pain.” Hollis huffed jumping as he pressed something into her hand.

“Hey, no no, you’re going to- '' He shushed her, curling her fingers around the shotgun glancing between the two looking rather stricken.

“Save yourselves, get out of here.” Hollis scowled and stared him down.

“Is there anyone you want me to talk to if we get out?” She asked quietly, ignoring the glare burning into the side of her head.

“We’re not seriously going to-” Marvin jerkily removed an envelope pinching the corner between two fingers.

“My daughters, Alexa and Carly, both attending university in New York.” Hollis nodded sharply putting the letter in a safe place.

“I promise, they’ll get your letter Marvin.” Turning she snagged Claire's arm dragging her away.

“What the hell Hollis? We could have helped him!” Hollis growled slowly, shoving her through a door,Claire angrily turning towards her staring her down.

“If we had gotten here an hour earlier I could have helped him, I do not like leaving people to die Claire, but he is already gone. Can we go, now? We need to find Leon, I can smell his cheap ass cologne from here.” Claire gave a startled, disbelieving laugh, she was still pissed at Hollis, anyone with eyes could tell, but they needed to get a move on.


	5. Authors note! sorry not an update:p

So this is not an update but i got the next chapter halfway finished I just got hit with a terrible head cold so i'm focusing on getting better which will be like two to three days. Gl and have fun ya'll

**Author's Note:**

> So good..bad? tell me what ya'll think! I wanted the first chapter to be kind of a gloss over of the training and stuff, but we will pick back up in next chapter with explanations to Weasleys and a bit of a time skip maybe? What do ya think :)


End file.
